Musings upon arrival at Camp Jupiter
by Literatarian
Summary: Jason arrives at Camp Jupiter and meets his old friends and some new friends. Does he have romantic feelings for Reyna? What happens when the two most powerful demigods  Jason, and Percy in the world meet for the first time?
1. Reyna

These are Reyna's feelings about Jason return to Camp Jupiter on the _Argo II_ with the Greeks enjoy

Will anyone ever love me?

Reyna felt like her heart was being torn in half, as she and Percy led the Jason and the Greeks to the senate house. Before Jason disappeared she felt their relationship take a more romantic turn outside the professional show they put on in front of the Romans. Just when she thought he might ask her to be his girlfriend he was gone without a trace. She was miserable with her confused feelings for Jason, having to govern Camp on her own, and Octavian's constant nagging to hold an election for a new praetor. Then Percy Jackson arrived…

Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine seeing his vile face again. The moment she saw him it took all her self-control to keep from attacking him. This boy thought he could show up in her territory after destroying her old life thus splitting her and Hylla up? Then he had the audacity to claim he lost his memory (which fortunately for him turned out to be true). Besides her anger at him she couldn't ignore the fact that he saved Frank Zhang's life, killed the gorgons, and both Juno, and Mars spoke for him. He was important, powerful, and intelligent even though his memory was gone she knew he'd been in battles before. Without much of a choice she sent him on the quest to free Thanatos. All hatred she felt for him vanished when he showed up at Camp Jupiter with the eagle in his hand riding a hellhound. Then he slew Polybotes single-handedly. He was the greatest hero she'd ever seen besides Jason, and she knew she found her new Praetor. Ever since that day she felt her feelings change. She knew that he already had a girlfriend back wherever he came from, but she couldn't stop herself from forming new romantic feelings for him. He reminded her so much of Jason in his selflessness, duty, and thoughtfulness. There were the un-roman things she liked about him as well his modesty, and care for other's feelings (such as making apologies). Reyna felt herself swooning big time whenever she was around him, only her fierce pride kept her from letting her feelings show. Now having both Percy and Jason here around her made her feel so confused and hurt. Because she couldn't decide which one she liked best, and both of the boys already had women in their lives. Would she ever find a boy that would love her back?


	2. Hazel

Who should I choose?

Hazel couldn't help but feel a sense of trepidation as she saw the great, bronze warship descend upon camp. That boy Leo from the video scroll looked exactly like Sammy. He isn't Sammy, she knew that for sure. The fact that she's meeting an exact replica of her first love is creepy, and probably the work of Gaea. The only way she thought this could happen is Sammy must have died a hero and was reborn. She wasn't sure if she had the courage to meet Leo. "Wow" she thought to herself "You have the bravado to attack Alcyoneus, and you can't meet a boy" she thought bitterly. After the ship landed and they introduced themselves to the Greeks Leo didn't look like he remembered Hazel when she introduced herself to him. After they led the Camp Half-Blood kids to the senate house and Reyna decided that they weren't enemies Hazel showed them to their barracks. She pulled Leo aside and asked him "Do you remember a boy named Sammy?" Leo gave her a weird look and said "Uhh no, sorry." Frank came running up to her as she was leaving the Greeks and asked "What were you talking to Leo about?" "Oh he just wanted to know what the Vulcan kids were like" she lied. "Do you know him?" Frank asked as he looked at her accusingly with hurt in his eyes. She looked at him sadly. Hazel didn't want to hurt Frank, she loved him until she met Leo and then her feelings got all twisted. She sighed as she made her decision Leo obviously didn't remember her so there's no reason for her to chase a lost cause. The Sammy she knew and loved has moved on, she being a daughter of Pluto of all people should understand that. Here was Frank who loved her, and she found herself loving him as well she would be stupid not to be with him. So with Love in her heart and assurance in her voice she said "No, I don't know him at all." With that in mind she reached up and gave Frank a knowing kiss.


	3. Octavian

So I don't know about ya'll but I thought Octavian was a total creep, so this is what I think he'll do to get power. I don't really think that stuff about Leo, and Frank that's just what Octavian thinks of them. enjoy

"Rip" went the stuffed dolphin as Octavian stabbed it. He looked through the puffs of stuffing trying to decipher its meaning. "Arghhh" he yelled in frustration as he flung it at the pile of other mutilated toys. "The omens all say the same thing" he yelled in frustration. "That barnacle-brained Percy Jackson was right" he said in despair. The prophecy of seven was happening right now; Romans and Greeks had to work together. Collaborating with Greeks went completely against Octavian's instincts. To make matters worse not only did the Romans trust the Camp Half-blood campers, but they elected one as praetor! "My praetor spot" he growled. So far everything Percy said had come true and gone the way it was supposed to. "So, now I don't have a legal excuse to kill him" Octavian thought darkly. Octavian went over and plopped down at the feet of the great statue of Jupiter. Octavian looked up at the statue and pleaded "surely you can see this is wrong," "Or are you really Zeus" Octavian said menacingly. The statue stayed quiet. "Well with Percy, and Jason gone on this suicidal quest I'll be Praetor" he said triumphantly (still talking to the statue). "No one will oppose me because they know that I can spread their most disturbing secrets around Rome, and ruin them! He yelled standing up triumphantly. "If Percy and Jason come back I can easily bring them to their knees, all I have to do is kidnap their girlfriends" he said with an evil smile on his face. Ocatavian had many of Rome's finest warriors to do his bidding, because they knew what would happen if they opposed him. Octavian was one of the weakest warriors, and he knew that some people didn't believe in his ability to read the will of the Gods. Despite all that everyone knew not to mess with him, because he had knowledge about you that could easily spread across Rome. "Hazel, Frank, and Leo won't be a problem." Octavian thought. "Leo's is an idiot I could subdue him on my own, I can spill Hazel's secret, and I can say Frank is the one who kidnapped Annabeth and Piper, he's already enough of a loser people won't have a hard time believing me." Octavian thought. Octavian jogged toward the entrance to the _Jupiter Optimus Maximus_ and looked down at the sprawling city of Rome. "Soon I'll rule you all" he said with a smile.


	4. Jason

Here's Jason's point of view upon arriving at Camp Jupiter for the first time since Juno Abducted him enjoy

Home Sweet Home

Jason felt jumpy and on edge the moment the _Argo II_ landed in the middle of the blank. "Terminus must be having an heart attack with us landing here without his permission" he thought. Besides that he felt both excited and nervous upon seeing his home again. "Will they welcome me back or will they think I'm a traitor for arriving with Greeks?" "Will they even believe the story I'm about tell them?" All these thoughts and more kept swirling around in his mind as he walked down the stairs to Rome…

"Romans we come in Peace please put your weapons away!" Piper's charm-speak voice came over the ship's loudspeaker. Immediately all the soldiers sheathed their swords, and lowered their bows with confused looks on their faces. "That's my girl" he thought smirking. "Piper" he said to himself. Over the past eight months he'd spent nearly every day with her, and he felt himself falling in love. At the same time he was developing feeling's for Piper he started to remember Reyna. He remembered having romantic feelings for her, and was about to tell her before Juno inconveniently whisked him away to Greek land. Jason knew that Piper had feelings for him (that was obvious), but he didn't know if Reyna felt the same way about him as he did her. Jason never felt more confused in his life. "Who should he choose?" "Should he choose, or should he just give up and save himself heartache?" …

The crowd parted for Reyna wearing the purple Praetor toga as she made her way towards Jason, and the ship. Strolling along next to her also wearing the praetor Toga was a black haired, green-eyed boy that looked about Jason's age. When the couple came up to Jason the guy extended his hand and said "Hello you must be Jason, Welcome back to Camp Jupiter I'm Percy Jackson "…

After all the introductions were made and Reyna announced to the warriors that the Greeks came in peace, as Percy led them to the senate house. There they all talked about Juno's plan, the prophecy, who's going to go etc. At the end they concluded that Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Frank, and Hazel are the seven who are mentioned in the Prophecy and will sail to Greece. When the meeting adjourned Reyna asked Jason to stay behind for a minute.

"I hope you're not mad at me for filling up your Praetor spot while you were absent" she said "Oh I'm not mad I didn't expect you to govern Rome all by yourself" he answered. "Well I did rule by myself for eight months" she said. "That was because I didn't have a confirmation that you were dead" she said lowering her eyes. "The other reason was I just couldn't find anyone that I felt would make a good replacement. "Octavian was the only one who actually wanted the spot, but all he wants is power he doesn't care about the needs of the people." "That's true" Jason agreed. "Then Percy Jackson arrived with two Gods vouching for him, and I sent him on an impossible quest, he then comes back with the lost eagle, and single-handedly slew Polybotes!" she said with awe in her voice. "I'd have to be stupid not to promote him to Praetor despite the fact he was a Son of Neptune, and a Greek." "No you were right in making him Praetor" Jason reassured her. "That was Juno's plan all along." "I was sent to Camp Half-Blood so they could learn of our existence and become a leader, and that was Percy's purpose in showing up here in New Rome as well" Jason said matter-of-factly. "Yes I suppose your right" she said. She got up with a smile and said "I hope we can learn to trust your new friends if this 5,000yr feud is to end." "Yeah no kidding" he said. "Good night" she said as she left the building. "Good night" he murmured, although this night was going to be far from it.

Reyna told him that Percy didn't use the second Praetor house, and that it was still his. Jason walked in and plopped himself on the bed. There was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight, not with so much on his mind. Never in his life did Jason meet someone who was better, or equal to himself. He'll admit he was kind of intimidated to meet the famous Percy Jackson after learning about all the things the Greek accomplished. Jason was glad Percy was coming along because now he didn't feel like he was leading his friends to their deaths, there was someone else who could help (or share the blame if they all end up dead). Besides Percy, and the quest, Jason let his mind wander to his disastrous love life before drifting off to a fitful sleep.


End file.
